For The Love Of China
by Cat330
Summary: Russia has developed a liking to a certain Chinese man. He decides to use the world conferences to make it clear and see what happens. RoChu, fluff, russian language used.


**A/N: Was inspired by a picture (but I don't remember where it is D:) **

**Beta Note: Congrats to Cat. Her first non-smut story holy crap xD she needs an award. Its crayola's time to shine.**

* * *

Russia sighed as his eyes scanned the room that was holding this month's World Conference meeting. Belarus was talking to her new girlfriend, Hungary, so he didn't have to worry about her psycho incestuous-ness anymore. His older sister, Ukraine, was talking to America, who couldn't seem to take his eyes off her chest. Any other day, Ivan would've made a futile attempt to beat some sense into the man with Mr. Leadpipe, but his thoughts were permeated with a certain Chinese man.

"Alright, fellow nations! Since nothing seems to be getting done, why don't we just go home to our respective countries?" Germany's voice boomed through the room. Ivan could see a happy Italian clinging to Germany's waist, 've'-ing almost religiously with a blush on his face. The Russian assumed the man wanted some alone time with his new Italian husband-bride since they were just married a few weeks ago.

Sounds of agreement drifted throughout the room, and the crowd moved slowly towards the exit. In the back of the large group, Ivan could see the telltale outfit and hairstyle of his Chinese beloved. Armed with an insane amount of courage (thanks to several shots of vodka), he waltzed over to Yao and grabbed his arm.

"R-Russia! Wha—," China began, but he stopped short when he felt Russia's lips on his forehead. The raven-haired male could feel his face heat up as he stared at the much taller Russian. Ivan merely smiled childishly, cheeks pink, and walked to the exit.

* * *

*One Month Later*

Another month, another meeting. Russia smiled to himself as the events of the last meeting played through his mind. He could see the Baltics shiver in his peripherals, probably fearing what the smile meant. Again, it seemed that nobody wanted to work, instead choosing too gossip amongst themselves. And since Germany, the one who usually reigned them into business mode, was distracted with his man-bride, there was no chance of ANY work getting done. But love was in the air, and it was infectious, eventually taking root in the intimidating Russian. When Ludwig was finally done coddling and caressing his precious Feliciano, he decided to call the meeting to an end. Ivan smirked and stealthily made his way over to Chine, standing behind him silently.

"Yao~" he murmured, spinning said male around to face him. An audible gulp escaped the chinaman's throat. As if to reassure the other that he meant no harm, Russia placed his right hand gently on Yao's cheek, and gave him a kiss on the tip of his nose. A strange giggle reverberated through Yao, and Ivan smiled softly. Ivan then used his speed to his advantage and slipped away into the crowd, still thinking about his precious treasure.

* * *

*One Month Later*

Yao began to grow impatient. Why couldn't Ivan just tell him what he was doing?! Why force him to wait each month?! Ever since Russia first kissed him on the forehead, feelings other than camaraderie bounced through the oriental nation's mind, causing him to think long and hard about his feelings towards the Russian man. Now, in this meeting, he was determined to express himself. Unknown to Russia, he had been doing some translating, and learned how to say "I love you" in Russian from Aragon while the ex-Spanish kingdom was having breakfast with his Canadian boyfriend. China stared longingly at Ivan from his seat, not realizing that Germany and Italy were kissing in the middle of the meeting. The blonde nation dismissed the meeting after Japan tugged on his sleeve, picking the lithe Italian up in his strong arms and carrying him to the exit. Yao realized this was his chance. He walked straight up to Ivan and planted a kiss on his cheek, causing the Russian nation to close his eyes and smile in bliss. When the oriental nation pulled away, he whispered the phrase into Ivan's ear.

"Я тебя люблю." Russia's face flushed a VERY deep red, causing him to freeze up in surprise. Pleased with this adorable reaction, he walked out of the meeting room with a satisfied grin.

* * *

*One Month Later*

Russia stared at the raven-haired male, still in awe at their last interaction. Since Yao had told him 'I love you,' did that mean he really loved him? Or did China accidentally pick up the phrase somewhere, and did not mean it at all? He was quite amused that Ludwig and Feliciano "couldn't make it" to this meeting, which left America in charge As usual, nothing got done, and Ivan began to wonder if any of the countries' bosses got angry at the lack of work their countries were doing. With some arguing between Britain and France, America made an "important" announcement.

"Ahem! The Hero declares this meeting adjourned," as soon as he said that, Ivan leapt to his feet, and decided to play some Russian Roulette, except his life wasn't in any danger; his heart was.

As soon as he got to China, he grabbed the smaller male by the shoulders and held him close to his chest. Yao stared up at him in utter shock. A smile crossed the Russian nation's face and he closed the distance between them. Ivan gently placed his lips over China's, his right hand behind Yao's head. It took a moment for the raven-haired man to realize that his true love was kissing him, and when he finally reciprocated the gesture, he began to blush fiercely. When they finally pulled away for air, Russia smiled and whispered into his newly-claimed boyfriend's ear.

"я тебя люблю, слишком."

* * *

Translations:

я тебя люблю, слишком - I love you, too

я тебя люблю - I love you


End file.
